This invention relates to a light weight panel structure that exhibits a three dimensional lattice structure fabricated from a homogenous material through a two sided or split draw manufacturing process such as machining, injection molding, casting or three dimensional printing, and a method of producing such panels. Such three dimensional structures are most often associated with chemical structures formed from regular, periodic arrays of atoms and molecules, while two dimensional lattices are most often associated with structures or patterns of strips crossing each other with square or diamond-shaped spaces left between. The three dimensional lattice panels according to the various aspects of the invention can be used for components such as tray tables and other components that require light weight and rigid performance. These structures will be particularly useful in aircraft, where weight reduction is an important factor in decreasing fuel consumption and improving aircraft performance.
The structure is characterized by a two dimensional pattern of holes formed on opposing sides, with the pattern on one side offset from the opposing side such that only parts of the holes on opposing sides overlap. This allows removal of material while leaving a series of support posts orthogonal to the machining tool direction or injection molding draw direction. The combination of posts and thin material sections created by this geometry results in a three dimensional lattice structure that is rigid in both bending and torsion.